Trouble In Equestria
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: John and his friends were teleported to equestria. and twilight suspects on them, but what will happen when she makes a really big trouble.
1. Arriving At The Everfree Forest

Yes victory is ours" said a male voice."you bet it is John" said a second male voice as he high Fived with John."I told you not to switch the hammer with the RPD" Angrily said a female voice to a third male."look I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not so comfortable with the hammer" Replied the male."oh come on Lisa, just because Matt screwed you once doesn't mean you need to be mad about him. He is your boyfriend after all" said John."I'm just gonna be cool about it because you are my brother" Lisa said with a still mad tone but quickly changed her mood."I'm sorry OK" she told Matt."than..." Matt couldn't finish his sentence."I sorry that your big brain couldn't know that a RPD takes longer time to reload that a hammer" She jokingly insulted. "Thank you. I guess" Matt wasn't sure what to say, and they hugged it out. Matt silently said 'thank you' to John behind Lisa's back. And John Replied with a 'you own me'. "Hey so who is ready for some tacos" said John. "I am. But I think the real question is are you. Ben?" Matt teased and the three laughed at Ben. The male known as Ben annoyingly Replied "this is not funny guys. The hot sauce almost burned my throat"."Thank you I saw that on an episode of my shows" John proudly said."you are a jerk, you know that" Ben said still annoyed of his best friend's prank weeks ago. Lisa got of and closed the x box console and headed to the kitchen to prepare the tacos, not long after that the boys walked to the kitchen as well when they smelt the amazing smell of tacos. When they entered the kitchen they were greeted by a bole full of tacos"dinner is served" Lisa said in a french accent and they laughed. Everyone took his seat, John was the first to take the bit and soon fell in the land of dreams."em..emm Lisa how do you make such a great tacos like this" He Said with a mouth fill of tacos."you Wanna know the secret come closer" she said and the boys lend closer, Lisa looked around left and right before Whispering "you take it out of the fridge and heat it in the microwave for five minutes". The boys owed in amaze."but it's a secret" she whispered again. They continued to eat the food before Ben got up of his seat."where are you going" Asked Matt. "Just need to take a quick piss" he answered before rushing to the door, but suddenly stopped and looked at John."Don't even think about it" He warned."think about what?" He innocently replied while resting his hands on the back of his head and lending his back on the chair."you better not do it or bad things will happen" He warned again."I don't know what your talking about" John said while relaxing."John please, for the love of our friendship don't do it" He Begged this time." OK OK I won't do it, I promise on our friendship" He replied with a serious tone."Thank you" was the last thing Ben said before running towards the bathroom. "Your gonna do it aren't you?" Matt asked. John had a smile on his face "Yup. Surprised" his smile grew wider. "nope " Matt replied. A few moments later Ben returned from the bathroom and sat on his seat. he looked to the gang to find them dead silence. he eyed John to see any prank or joke sign on his face but he found him crystal clean. He took a bite of one of the tacos after few seconds of biting, He begun to scream due to the heat on his tongue. The gang blasted out of laughing. " John you son of a..." Ben wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a bright white light that blinded them, and that's all they could remember.

John slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He was in a forest "what happened" He thought at loud, then he remembered the hot sauce prank he laughed a bit then decided to get some answers. He tried to get up but soon fell down."what the?" He looked at himself for a minute and he noticed that he wasn't a human anymore but a pony. "OK. If this was a dream, I want to wake up." He Told himself. Then he remembered his friends and sister, He looked around the forest to notice three ponies laying on the floor each one from different type. There was a red earth pony with dark green mane, a white Pegasus with black mane, and finally a white unicorn with half black and half pink mane. 'Wait, then what am I?' He Looked at himself and noticed that he was an alicorn light blue and yellow mane. He decided that he should wake his friends up, he walked to the unicorn first and noticed from it's eyelashes that it was a mare. "Um? Lisa? Wake up" He shock the mare. "Aw my head" was the first thing she said before screaming from panic after seeing John. "It OK it's me John" John tried to calm her down."John what the hell happened " she asked. "Believe me I'm confused as you are". A scream came from behind they turned to see the Pegasus screaming. "Dude What The hell?" He inquired."same here. Matt?" Lisa told him. John next moved the last pony the earth type knowing that it was Ben, but before he shake him he slowly got up. "You OK Ben?" He asked him. "John I'm gonna...kill...you?" He was Shuted. Before he could say something John interpreted him."Don't ask what happened, OK"."where are we?" Matt asked from behind."isn't it clear? We are in equestria" He Said with a bit of joy."where?" Ben asked."in Equestria" He Said again, after he saw the confuse expression on their faces he got a bit mad."you guys didn't watch my little pony, did you?". Again they didn't say anything each one avoided eye contact. "Guys you promised me" He Said with a mad tone. "We were but we got busy" Matt tried to lie."yeah right" said John while still being mad."anyway, how do we get out of here?" Lisa tried to change the subject. "Well, we are in everfree forest so ponyville should be in that direction" He Pointed to the north and they begun their journey. "So if I'm not mistaken unicorn do magic. right? Lisa asked. "yeah" John Replied."So How do we do it?"."well, in the show they always say to constraint. So" He stopped and focused on his magic in his horn, a tall white light appeared and when the light died an electric guitar appeared. The gang where amazed. "Dude that was awesome" Ben exclaimed. "Man magic is really easy. all you have to do is focus and draw the image in your mind" John said. "Let me try" Lisa said, and focused on her magic and a makeup mirror appeared. John started stomping and the guys followed him. "Dude magic awesome. I wish I was a unicorn" sadly said Ben." Dude cheer up your an earth pony, you are strong as a juggernaut"."what about you what are suppose to be? " Matt asked."me? I'm an alicorn the most powerful type of all the ponies. There is only four alicorn in all of equestria and all of them are princesses" at the last word the guys started to laugh."SHUT UP!" He Angrily demanded. They were silenced with a sound came from the bushes. "what was that?" Lisa asked with fear."yeah I should have mentioned everfree forest is the most dangerous place in equestria. So basically we need to run" John Advised. They didn't have to be told twice, they started running in any direction just so could they avoid the danger. They ran until they came to a dead end, a really high hill stopped them from going any further. They Slowly moved backwards til their backs hit the hill. The creature finally Reveled himself in the bushes to be a Manny roar he seemed to be mad he slowly approached to them."I told you bad things will happen" Ben told John "Shut up". The Manny roar slowly walked to them, with that Ben had an idea he Grabbed John's guitar, and flew smashing it on the Manny roar's head."SUSAN NOOOO! "Cried John for his guitar. A few tears ran out of the Manny roar's eye and ran away crying. John on the other hand/hove was on his knees crying on his Smashed guitar."cheer up buddy, this makes us even for the hot sauce prank" Ben Joked, they walked away from the scene but stopped when they found that John was still crying, Lisa and Ben looked at Matt and he annoyingly signed and said "I'll get him". after what seemed like forever and taking multiple wrong direction, they finally reached the edge of the forest and to ponyville."Guys welcome to ponyville! "Joyfully said John.


	2. Entering Ponyville

"Now guys what ever you do, don't look too suspected" John told his friends. "If anyone looks too suspected it's you. Relax man" Matt tried to calm his friend. They were walking and absorbing the view when suddenly John hit somepony and fell on the ground. "Hey watch were your going " John told the pony, when he looked at the pony he quickly ate his words."I'm sorry dude didn't see ya" the pony said. It was a white unicorn with blue mane and she was wearing goggles. "Honestly Vinyl do you really have to wear those headphones when we are walking" a Grey pony with black mane told her."No it's OK 50% was my fault " John told her."see Tavi we're cool " Vinyl conformed Octavia, and Octavia just rolled her eyes."my deep apologies sir. Please excuse my friend here" Octavia told him."Hey have I ever seem you here?" Vinyl asked John. " Uh no we're actually new here. I'm uhh dead ghost" John ahem dead ghost said."that's cool name. Is it your stage name?" Vinyl questioned."my stage name?" John Replied."yeah. I mean from your cutie mark I say you are a Rock star or something like that" Vinyl pointed to his cutie mark which was a flaming electric guitar. "Yeah of course. Until someone Smashed my guitar a Manny roar" He glared at Ben."Hey it's not my fault. It was either him or us" Ben defended himself. "You fought a Manny roar. Awesome" Vinyl exclaimed. "Maybe we can help. I'm a really high Class musical pony, and I can get your guitar fixed" Octavia suggested."really? Thanks" dead ghost thanked Octavia. And he handed the bag of Shattered guitar that he was carrying one his back. When he Grabbed it he Reveled his wings and the music duos gasped in amaze."Your an alicorn? "Vinyl asked. "Uh yeah I was surprised too when I found that out" He handed the bag and said "again thank you, how can I ever repay you back"."nonsense. Think of it as our friendship gift" Octavia said."So Who are the other fellas of yours?" Vinyl asked."oh them. Uh this my sister Uh snowlight. My best friend Uh juggernaut, and my sister's stallionfriend Uh iron wings" He nervously said and his friends had a 'what the f*ck' faces."nice to meet you all. Look I'd love to chat with you but Tavi and I have to run. Bye" with that she grabbed Octavia's hoove and they were gone."Dude What The hell was that with the names" juggernaut asked dead ghost. "What don't you like your names? It's was the only hardcore names I could think of " dead ghost said. "Well, they are pretty cool name though. I think iron wings suits me" iron wings proudly said.

So they continued their journey to nowhere when suddenly a pink pony jumped from out of nowhere. "HIII! !" She Shouted and almost gave a heart attack to the gang. "HI I'M PINKIE PIE. I NOTICED YOU GUYS CAME FROM NEAR THE EVERFREE FOREST. SO I WAS LIKE 'HEY WHY DID THESE PONIES SUDDENLY CAME FROM THE EVERFREE FOREST', THEN I TOLD MYSELF 'WAIT I DON'T KNOW THESE PONIES?' AND I KNOW EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE AND I MEAN LIKE EVERYPONY. THEN I THOUGHT 'THEY MUST BE NEW' SO I RUSHED TO MEET YOU, BUT THEN I SAW THIS SHINY THING SO I RAN TO IT BUT THEN IT TURNED TO BE A SHINY PENNY. THEN I FOUND YOU ALL AGAIN SO I JUST HAD TO MEET YOU" she said that really really quickly and in the end she took a really deep breath, this gave the gang beside dead ghost a absolutely no idea of what did this crazy mare just said."hi I'm pinkie pie" she said again."Hi I'm. ." Dead ghost was cut off by pinkie."I know who you are silly pilly"."you do?!" Now dead ghost became really nervous now of the hidden power of pinkie pie."of course I do. I heard you talk to Vinyl and Octavia" dead ghost phewd in his mind. Suddenly pinkie pie gasped really loud and nervously said before dashing out."well it was fun to meet you but I have to go uuhhhh I forgot to brush gummy's teeth"."what the hell was that?" Snowlight asked."Guys if we're gonna survive this place then you need to know a thing or two" dead ghost told his friends.

5 hours later

"...and that's why you should never touch Celestia's cakes" dead ghost was done finishing the rules of surviving in equestria he was also wearing a jacket which he made to hide his wings and attentions. "So where are we staying tonight" juggernaut asked. "Already a head of you" Dead Ghost laughed in his mind of the upcoming prank that he was going to pull. they walked until they reached to a big tree that seemed to be a house or something. Dead ghost had a jokey smile knowing what will happen, he knocked the door a few times but there was no answer. 'Typical' He thought the door rustly opened a little and lead them in. It was pitch black and then "SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and a large crowd of ponies stood there in a party. The gang minus dead ghost almost got a heart attack. "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE" Shouted pinkie pie to them."I hate you" juggernaut told dead ghost knowing that he knew about the surprise party by judging from his face reaction."I know you mean love" dead ghost Mocked.


	3. At The Party

They admired the party and they came across the mane six. "Hey I'd like you to meet my bests best friend in the whole big giant huge world. Apple jack rarity twilight fluttershy and finally the one and the only rainbow dash. And I'm pinkie pie" each pony greeted them in their own way."So your the new residents of Ponyville, huh. Well you have to know that I rainbow dash am the best flyer and Pegasus in the whole Equestria" and that's where rainbow dash's ego kicked in."rainbow!" Twilight gave her friend a glare."oh the best huh" iron wings Mocked and all the attention went to them "if you think your the best, then why don't you challenge me?" He dared her and the crowd owed in the guts of the white Pegasus. " Oh yeah? Say do you know hoove wrestle? " Rainbow dash accepted the challenge. " Even better I challenge you to a wing wrestle"."Just moment I need to talk to my friend here " dead ghost appeared in the middle of the war and dragged iron wings. " Dude are you crazy? this is rainbow dash we're talking about with the big R THE BIG R " dead ghost loudly Whispered."Dude relax I got this" iron wings tried to chill his friend. The two ponies sat opposite of each other and they reached their wings over a barrel then in a blink of eye they grabbed each others wings and started to wrestle. "I can't watch" rarity said a fell backward to an aurora which turned into her famous couch."pfft drama queen" muttered snowlight. The two Pegasus were Sweating and turning into red color their wings were just the same as in the beginning like if they didn't moved at all, suddenly the barrel broke into pieces. The crowd Cheered in the amaze of the war that the two ponies put."that was awesome! "Rainbow dash exclaimed. "No one ever put a challenge like that against me. Hey do you have a job I really could use a helping wing like that at the weather factory"."why not" iron wing cooled it.

Everyone was enjoying the party. Then a familiar voice called dead ghost."yo dead G" dead ghost turned to see Vinyl near the music booth."sup V" He Called And they hoove pumped."Hey I got your guitar right here" Vinyl said and handed dead ghost his brand new guitar. "Thanks V your the dude. Or the boss? Or the hottie? Or the chick and stuff"."Don't thank me. Thank Octy" and they laughed."say, what's up with the music?" He asked."oh my original booth is being fixed so I had to rent one"."it sucks, no offense" He Said. "Oh so you think that you can do better? "She challenged him. Dead ghost wore a smile and said " watch and learn" He walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic and SHOUTED " YO PONYVILLE ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd Cheered loudly."this is a song I call 'I hate everything about you'.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

At first it was it was silence then the crazy cheering begun "so I guess you want more huh? This one is 'numb'".

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

More cheering came but dead ghost wore a fake sad face and said "oh I'm so tired, I'm gonna have to stop now" and boos came from the crowd and dead ghost's expression changed to hyper and Shouted in the mic "but not before one last song. This one is my personal favorite it's called 'rise'".

All I see is shattered pieces  
I can't keep it hidden like a secret  
I can't look away!  
From all this pain in a world we made!

Everyday you need a bulletproof vest  
To save yourself from what you could never guess!  
Am I safe today?  
When I step outside in the wars we wage!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight, to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,  
Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame,  
Yesterday is gone!  
Faster than the blast of a car bomb!

And when the scars heal, the pain passes,  
As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!  
Darkness fades away!  
And the light shines on a brave new day!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

In a world gone mad,  
In a place so sad!  
Sometimes it's crazy  
To fight for what you believe!  
But you can't give up,  
If you wanna keep what you love!  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
Never give up, no!

Rise.  
Rise in revolution  
Rise.  
Rise in revolution

Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call!

Rise  
Like we're alive  
Tonight we rise  
Rise  
Make a better life  
Tonight we rise!

Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise.

"Thank you thank you" He bowed to the crowd and came down to meet a shocking on Vinyl's face."that was epic. You sure do have a talent, what do you say that you work for me? " Vinyl requested."hell yeah!" He answered. "Great I got to go now, don't want to make octopus waiting" and she left. "That Was Awesome! " Said a very hyper rainbow dash but quickly changed her tone to sloth."I mean it was not bad and stuff".

While congrating dead ghost twilight noticed something under his jacket that he was wearing."Are those wings?" She exclaimed."Uh yeah I'm an alicorn as you see" He Said and took off his jacket. And crowd admired dead ghost's body."but how could that be? Only the well trained and most educative ponies can be alicorns" she almost had a mental breakdown. On the other hoove dead ghost just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I only play rock instruments and have fun"."and your wasting your gift on stupid and useless things. You need to be more responsible and be in more duty, not some music" her eye started to twitch."you know not everything has to be perfect and organized, you need to chill more" He calmly said and now twilight hit the rock bottom, but quickly fixed herself and said "I need a drink" and walked to the drinking table."Twilight why the sady goofy face?" Pinkie pie asked."There is something strange about that stallion" she narrowed he eyes on dead ghost."I have to agree. When he told me a joke about 'fish sticks' it was really funny" she laughed a bit after remembering the joke."how is that suspension?" She asked."He Said the joke before I told a joke" Twilight decided to ignore that."well I have to go now. I offered snowlight a job at the sugarcibe corner" and she left bouncing."it seems that it's just me, I Gonna find out your secret if it's the last thing I do" she told herself and took a sip of her drink. A few seconds later he started screaming "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!".


End file.
